


El hielo de nuestras almas es el fuego de sus ojos

by LadyKadilion



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tasertricks - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Angs, Family, Friendship, Gen, Loki escaped of Asgard, The story (in English) is inside, This mean a lot of AU, Thor is in the Earth, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, Time Travel, a bit of AU, and a lot of imagination, frigga is alive, sory not sorry, you heard right
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No existían diferencias, ni rencores, ni objetivos egoístas en sus mentes; ellos saltaron, tomados de las manos, al vacío que se habría frente a ellos, sin miedo a lo que les deparaba el extraño mundo al cual se enfrentaban, sin miedo al futuro que les presentara el camino a recorrer, o el presente que durante años escucharon de la boca de su padres, el presente que ninguno de ellos recordaba.<br/>El presente, cual ya es pasado de un futuro que juraron defender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ice in our souls is the Fire in her eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627189) by [LadyKadilion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion). 



> Cosas que aclarar antes de seguir:  
> Frigga no está muerta  
> Odin no ha desaparecido  
> Thor logró vencer a los Elfos oscuros y regresó a la Tierra junto a Jane.  
> Esto es una historia que estalló en mi cabeza después de ver Thor 2 y escuchar su magnífico soundtrack, principalmente 'Into eternity'. La música de la escena del funeral era magnifica y se apega completamente a la narrativa que voy a seguir, ¿Música? les recomiendo escuchar 'Sura' y el album 'Origins' de Audiomachine y los album 'Sun' y 'Illusions' de Thomas Bergersen.  
> No los defraudarán

La mayoría de los ciudadanos a pie, esos simples mortales quienes se preocupaban tanto de sus ropas al salir de casa y del tipo de comida que se llevarían a la boca para saciar sus órganos internos, no podían ni imaginar las maravillas y complejidades que existían más allá de sus narices.

Pero, oh si, trataban, más que cualquier especie inteligente en el Universo, trataban de mirar el firmamento y desentrañar los secretos del antiguo polvo de estrella que, irónicamente, también corre por sus venas. 

Polvo de estrella pensando en polvo de estrellas, haciendo un intento de comprender el por qué de su existencia... ¿Será posible que estos mortales, seres diminutos y terriblemente frágiles, hayan sido creados por una fuerza poderosa, solo para comprenderse a si misma? 

Cada uno quiere entender el propósito de su existencia, quiere saber si la razón de sus vidas es tan importante como el de la persona que está a su lado; quieren sentirse especiales, únicos, en un universo y tiempo tan vastos, tan enorme, que la simple comprensión de su magnitud rompería la sinapsis de tan curiosas criaturas. Es mejor que algunas verdades se mantengan en secreto por algún tiempo.

Principalmente la verdad que la muchacha sostenía fuertemente entre sus dedos.

Lentamente se puso de pie, levantándose del inodoro donde había estado sentada desde hace casi media hora, y sin siquiera mirar, lo arrojó a la basura, invadiéndola un sentimiento oscuro y silencioso, triste, cual se apodera de su alma y le hiela las venas como una mortaja viviente.

¿Es justo para los seres mortales conocer las consecuencias de sus acciones, o sería preferible mantenerlos en la ignorancia para salvarlos de la incertidumbre que les depara el futuro?

Para la mayoría de ellos, la verdad estaba empezando a ser demasiado dura para ser aceptada del todo.

Pero para un grupo, las verdades eran tan inofensivas como una pálida flor de primavera... tal vez era así por la curiosidad e ingenuidad que todavía recubría sus jóvenes e inmaduras vidas, lo cierto era que para ellos no existían diferencias, ni rencores, ni objetivos egoístas en sus mentes; ellos saltaron, tomados de las manos, al vacío que se habría frente a ellos, sin miedo a lo que les deparaba el extraño mundo al cual se enfrentaban, sin miedo al futuro que les presentara el camino a recorrer, o el presente que durante años escucharon de la boca de su padres, el presente que ninguno de ellos recordaba.

El presente, cual ya es pasado de un futuro que juraron defender.


	2. Un punto en la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra estaba pisandoles los talones, sin hablar de que Ward estaba suelto por allí, y el padre de Skye... lo último que necesitaban era un nuevo enemigo a quien enfrentar...

**_Base secreta "Playground" - lugar desconocido - 3:45 am_**

Phil Coulson no estaba seguro de que éra lo que le había despertado.

En un principio, sus ojos se habrieron a la negrura de su habitación, desprovista de ventanas y sin ningun indicio de luz más que el verde titilar de la cerradura digital de la puerta de acceso, y se sintió aprisionado por las sombras que parecían querer hecharse encima de su cuerpo entumecido.

Era un miedo extraño y nostalgico, recordándole los terrores nocturnos que experimentan los niños en edad preescolar, trayendole a su memoria una sensación de deja-vu y un amargo sabor a la boca, además de un enorme nudo en la garganta cual parecía no querer desparecer, impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna. Asustado, creyó vislumbrar algo moviéndose en el rabillo del ojo, pero cuando giró su cabeza hacia los pies de su cama, donde solo había un librero abarrotado con archivadores y libros, no encontró nada. Agotado por las horas sin dormir, se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos de su mano izquierda, notando una secedad en la boca.

Poco a poco fue vislumbrando los contornos familiares de los muebles a su alrededor, y sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la negrura que en un principio lo había embotado; el escritorio abarrotado de carpetas y papeleo de la noche anterior; la enorme pantalla con el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D. que ocupaba casi la mitad de la pared frente a su cama; un archivador que hacía de armario, recordandole claramente la situación actual del equipo, fugitivos de una organización que se caía a pedazos; logró escuchar los embátes del viento y la lluvia que azotaban el exterior, una tormenta que los había mantenido en la base durante tres días seguidos, y finalmente sus ojos se posaron en los intrincados aravastos en la muralla de cemento, los cuales durante días y días habían torturado su mente...

Los recuerdos de los últimos días llenaron su mente mientras el nudo en su garganta desparecía, reemplazado por un extraño sentimiento de calmada desezperanza.

El encuentro con el padre de Skye, junto con la fuga de Ward y el presunto suicidio del Senador Christian habían sido tan inesperados como lo fue el resurgimiento de Hydra desde las mismisimas entrañas de la organización a la que había jurado servir con su vida, sin mencionar que utimamente parecían estar pisándoles los talones.

Pero ahora tenían una ventaja sobre ellos.

Volvió a observar los dibujos tallados en la pared; un circuito de líneas y polígonos. No era de extrañar que al principio todos habían estado seguros que era una especie de mapa, un codigo de computadora o un lenguaje perdido, nadie había esperado una ciudad escondida como respuesta.

“¿Phil?” 

Los ojos de Coulson, abrumados por el cansancio de las últimas horas, se posaron en la figura que ahora se hallaba recortada por la luz del pasillo. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no había escuchado la puerta corrediza de su habitación habrirse.

“¿Melinda...?”

“¿Estas bien? Escuché que hablabas mientras pasaba fuera de tu habitación” No podía verle el rostro a la joven mujer, pero el brillo azulado de la pantalla en la pared se reflejaba en sus esbelta figura mientras entraba al cuarto.

Coulson parpadeó y salió de la cama tan rápido como su cuerpo entumecido se lo permitió. A pesar de ser un agente de élite, entrenado duramente y puesto al límite de sus capasidades numerosas veces a lo largo de su vida, los acontesimientos de las últimas semanas habían mellado sus músculos y su mente como si el peso muerto de un ser desconosido lo hubiese elegido como última morada. Era eso, o se estaba volviendo viejo. 

“¿Qué hora es?”

May se detubo a unos metros de su cama, observándolo con una mirada calculadora y felina. Phil se sintió escaneado por esos ojos color chocolate, y un sentimiento de tranquilidad le ayudó a organizar los últimos rescoldos de sus embotados pensamientos.

“Las cuatro de la mañana, bajé a entrenar un rato”

“¿Te despiertas a estas horas solo para entrenar? Se que eres exigente con tus entrenamiento, May ¿No crees que esto es demasiado?” Sus pies se posaron sobre el suelo helado e hizo una mueca.

“¿Y tú?” Los pasos de la mujer resonaron sobre las frías baldosas del suelo cuanto ésta se acercó al escritorio y eligió una silla para sentarse. “¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?”

“Acabo de despertar” Su voz salía a resoplidos, como si hubiese corrido kilómetros y le faltara el aliento.

“Estabas hablando...” A pesar de la oscuridad existente en la habitación, logro vislumbrar el movimiento nervioso de las manos de la mujer “¿Estas bien?”

Coulson sabía a lo que May se refería.

“Las visiones han desaparecido, no he tenido nada en semanas. Y no, no estaba hablando...” Esta vez las palabras salieron más duras de lo previsto. Posó otra vez su mirada sobre los pies de su cama, como si una fuerza magnetica lo atrayera a ese lugar cubierto por las sombras “...acabo de despertar.” 

Incluso con la distancia que los separaba, Coulson pudo ver el cambio en la expresión del rostro de la mujer; los contronos de sus ojos se endurecieron y sus faciones mostraron la tranquila determinación de alguien quien evalúa el campo de batalla y frente a ello, contruye la nueva estrategia a seguir.

“Si solo venías porque estaba hablando dormido May...”

“Venía porque me lo pidieron Fitz-Simmon. Cuando pasaba por fuera de tu habitación te escuché hablar” Los movimientos nerviosos de sus manos se calmaron y lentamente se levantó de la silla.

“¿Fitz-Simmons estan despiertos también? ¿Es que ustedes no funcionan como el común de la gente?” 

“Fitz-Simmons han estado despiertos desde que todos nosotros nos dispusimos a volver a nuestras habitaciones” Cruzó los metros que la separaban de la puerta y encendió la luz. Coulson parpadeó con fuerza frente al resplandor, cegado momentaneamente “La tormenta ha hecho estragos con la instrumentación, estaban tratando de hubicar la frecuencia de una de las transmiciones de Hydra necesarias para la proxima mision, pero la han perdido. Dicen que te necesitan en su laboratorio”

“Espera... ¿qué?” No sin cierta dificultad, Coulson se puso de pié y se calzó unos zapatos deportivos. Se había quedado dormido con la ropa que llevava el día anterior, un traje de entrenamiento ¿Tan cansado había estado? “Fitz-Simmons no necesitan mi ayuda para hacer ese tipo de cosas, ello saben manejarse solos con todo tipo de tecnología existente...” 

Al salir de la habitación con May pisándole los talones, la luz se tornó más tenue y los ojos de Coulson pusieron adaptarse más rápido a medida que cruzaban los corredores donde se hallaban las otras habitaciones de los agentes. Bajaron las escaleras hacia las bodegas y el laboratorio de los dos científicos, y un estemecimiento producido por una corriente de aire le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Afuera, los elementos golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas cada punto de la base donde se resguardaban.

“No es por esa razón que te llamaron, lo último que me dijeron fue que habían podido recuperar la transmición, pero hay algo mal...” Las palabras de May se tornaron más rápidas a medida que se acercaban al laboratorio, apuraron los últimos pasos que los separaban de las bodegas de almacenamiento “...no eran los mismos patrones que recibían anteriormente. Al principio pensaron que se habían topado con otra frecuencia, pero no habían hecho nada para cambiar los patrones de recepción”

“¿Entonces que es lo que necesitan de mi?” 

Fitz-Simmons levantaron las cabezas casi al mismo tiempo al escuchar la voz del Director Coulson resonar en el laboratorio. El rostro de los jovenes era una imagen perfecta de la perseverancia y al mismo tiempo de una extraña sensación de euforia y desconsierto; los movimientos de sus manos y el dialogo que habían estado teniendo se vieron silenciados con la entrada de los dos agentes al lugar. 

Coulson no logró ver ni una gota de cansansio en los ojos de los dos jovenes.

“Pensamos que quedría ver ésto señor” Simmons fue la primera en hablar; frente a ella se habría una pantalla holográfica; una nueva adquicición de una base aliada y una que otra intervención de Fury. Tecnología Stark pura y dura, junto con algunos movimientos de la Agente Hill en el exterior de la organización. “Estabamos tranado de localizar la transmición perdida con la tormenta, por un instante pensamos que la tormenta había dañando el equipo receptor en el exterior de la base, pero resulta que habíamos estado recepcionando todo como siempre, no había ninguna falla, no habíamos perdido nada, y la transmición de la base de Hydra no había cambiado de frecuencia y tampoco había dejado de transmitir, lo que nos hizo pensar que algo más había chocado con la frecuencia de ondas de su transmición, o que incluso una fuente de ondas mucho más fuerte había opacado su frecuencia y nuestra fuente de recepción había captado su transmición...”

“Lo que Simmons quiere decir...” Fitz, quien había estado analizando la extraña perturbación en la pantalla holográfica que tenía frente suyo, interrumpió a la científica cuando ésta estaba a punto de enredarse con sus palabras por la exitanción. “... es que algo lo suficientemente fuerte está chocando con la frecuencia de ondas... podria ser... la fuerza de esto...” por un instante, Fitz pareció haber perdido el hilo de sus palabras, pero los días que había pasado al lado del equipo habían ayudado bien en su recuperación “quiero decir... lo suficiente como para desviarla en momentos y hacerla parecer como si la hubiesemos perdido o hubiesen dejado de transmitir”

“¿No podría ser la tormenta?” May se había posicionado a un lado de Fitz, y observaba con mirada calculadora la perturbación en las ondas radiales que se mostraban en la pantalla holográfica.

“La frecuencia de ondas radiales con las que transmite Hydra es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar una tormenta o un huracan, si se les diera la oportunidad. Es superior a la frecuencia de Onda Corta utilizada por las radiotransmiciones internacionales... los reflejos perimetrales no corresponden a una tormenta magnética lo suficientemente fuerte, como por ejemplo, una llamarada solar, cuales facilmente podrían hacer estragos en las transmiciones radiales y televisivas por un cierto peridodo de tiempo, esto corresponde a algo mucho más pontente...”

“No corresponde a una tormenta magnética porque la fuerza magnética no está disperza en diferentes direcciones... es una perturvación magnética concentrada...”

“Es como si señalaras un punto en el mapa y dispararas con un arma concentradora de electromagnetismo lo suficientemente fuerte como para discipar o alterar toda frecuencia radiotransmisora en el area circundante...”

“Son lecturas masivas de energía...”

“Esperen un segundo ambos...” Coulson había estado al lado de ambos jovenes el sufienete tiempo como para saber lo que eran las frecuencias radiales y electromagnéticas, pero el simple hecho de haber dormido tres horas esa noche y solo 48 horas en la semana le pesaba sobre la comprensión de las palabras de ambos científicos. “Me suena familiar... ¿No serán las mismas lecturas que el Dr. Selvig y Jane Foster detectaron en California, las mismas que detectamos nosotros con la llegada de Lady Sif?”

“No señor... podría parecercele, pero esto es mucho más complejo, ni siquiera con el lector de partículas magnéticas que tengo a mi dispocición o con el radioreceptor he podido decifralo, lo único que he podido analizar de lo poco que han captado nuestra tecnología es que se mueve por encima de la tormenta...”

“¿Quieres decir que utiliza la tormenta como camuflaje?” 

“Algo así... a menos que la tormenta sea su camuflaje...” Antes siquiera que Fitz pudiera formular una hipotesis sobre la materia, los lectores de las frecuencias radiales en la pantalla holográfica parecieron ser alterados repentinamente, y una alerta opacó las lecturas que los científicos habían estado analizando.

“¡Simmons... mira esto! Estamos detectando un aumento masivo de energía 90 kilómetros al Oeste...” 

“Correspone al perímetro de la tormenta... las lecturas que nos llegan es de una energía casí 10 veces mayor que el recibido con la llegada de Lady Sif. Sin lugar a dudas, esta cosa es un agujero de gusano, cual corresponde a una curvatura espacial... pero esto es demasiado poderoso, pareciera estar alterando en si la frecuencia espacial y temporal del area”

“¿Es posible que sea extraterrestre?”

Se produjo un momento de silencio, donde ambos científicos parecieron estar debatiéndose en analizar los datos obtenidos con las lecturas recibidas, formulando teorías que iban desde la transmición radial de un satélite a la energía propulsora de una nave espacial, poniendo todos sus años de aprendizaje científico en la tarea. Al final, fue Simmons en decir la última palabra.

“Es posible, Señor... que sea lo que sea que estemos recepcionando, nisiquiera pertenesca a nuestro espacio-tiempo.”

Coulson observó la pantalla holográfica, ya olvidándose del sueño que sentía. Hydra estaba pisandoles los talones, sin hablar de que Ward estaba suelto por allí, y el padre de Skye... lo último que necesitaban era un nuevo enemigo a quien enfrentar. Se giró hacia May, dispuesto a formular una nueva estrategia, un plan, algo que pudieran seguir en las proximas horas para que así la amenaza no los pillara desprevenidos, pero cuando se disponía a hablar, la transmición holográfica y fuente lumínica de la habitación, al igual que la electrica y las fuentes de energía de la base, parecieron quedar apagadas, dejandolo a los cuatro, científicos y agentes, en una completa oscuridad, solo cortada por los embátes y estrépitos de la tomenta exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento por el tecnicismo científico en el capítulo y si este los abrumó un poco, pero para mí, si es que hay un diálogo entre Fitz-Simmons, tiene que haber ciencia de por medio.  
> Los capítulos variarán entre largos y cortos, no habrá una medída máxima de palabras por capítulos.  
> Muchas gracias por su lectura, dejen comentarios! :)


	3. Buena suerte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanna ya no sabía identificar a nadie frente a la luz y el dolor de sus extremidades, y a la falta de aliento que amenazaba con socofarla en ese torbellino de luces y descargas venidas de una tormenta sin fin. No podía ver el final... no podía seguirlos.

Los calculos eran perfectos, o eso habían pensado todos, dejando sus vidas en manos de quien más sabía sobre el tema, quien, al igual que cada uno de ellos, había confiando su vida a la incertidumbre de una ciencia inexplicable, cual desde su descubrimiento seguía estando a años luz de un entendimiento racional.

Aún así saltaron, sabedores de que si se soltaban, ni los dioses de todas las culturas existentes, presentes y futuras, tendrían conocimiento de su paradero.

_”Los humanos gustan de crear historias fantásticas de seres míticos, leyendas cuales les ayudaron a entender el Universo y el mundo en el que vivían, como únicos seres capaces de desarrrollar su inteligencia, se sentían solos en un planeta oscuro y desconocido...”_

A pesar de estar al borde de la incociencia, con los brazos entumecidos por la energía electromagnética y la fuerza centrífuga egercida por los cuerpos de sus compañero, todavía concerbaba dentro de sí misma un grado de cordura. Esa fue una de las razones que le hizo darse cuenta que no vastaría con dejarse llevar por la corriente. _Si hubieran estado más preparados..._

”¡Hanna!”

 _Mierda_ “¡No te sueltes! ¡Hagas lo que hagas... no sueltes mi mano!”

Los estrépitos de la enorme energía alrededor de ellos se hizo sentir en cada partícula de sus cuerpos, asemejando una corriente eléctrica en un tuner cerrado, cual no tenía fin ni principio, solo los empujaba hacia... ¿donde, hacia adelante... hacia atrás?

La mano sudoroza de su compañero corría el peligro de resbalar por la fricción y las fuerza trepitantes egercidas por el vórtice... solo un poco más.

_”¡No lo vamos a lograr!”_

_No lo vamos a lograr..._

El juego de luces y colores la cegó momentaneamente a los viajeros, haciendoles imposible vislumbrar el camino a seguir, entumeciendo sus cuerpos y llevándoles al vorde le la inconciencia. El ruido del vortice se hacía más potente...

_”...En una de esas historias, el joven héroe, junto a sus amigos, utilizan un aparato mágico llamado traslador, cual le ayuda a viajar de un lugar a otro... no estan sacados totalmente de la fantasía, se han creado muchos artilugios semejantes, pero suelen ser unos objetos bastante traicioneros...”_

_”¡Conozco la historia Heimdall! Padre me la contaba todas las noches cuando era una niña... se llama Harry Potter, pero... ¿A qué quieres llegar con ello?”_

”¡Lo puedo ver!” La voz de uno de sus compañeros la sacó de sus pensamientos embotados por el dolor de seguir despierta frente a la fuerza de la tormenta. “¡Es la voca del vortice... solo tenemos una oportunidad, se desintegrará cuando crucemos...!”

La voz de su amigo se vió a pagada con el fuerte estrépito de una descarga electroestática desde una de las paredes del vortice, cual rompió su campo visual con una cegadora brillantez de múltiples colores, y les hizo girar en sentido contrario mientras trataban de aferrarse como podían a las manos del otro... Hanna ya no sabía identificar a nadie frente a la luz y el dolor de sus extremidades, y a la falta de aliento que amenazaba con socofarla en ese torbellino de luces y descargas venidas de una tormenta sin fin. No podía ver el final... no podía seguirlos.

_Los ojos dorados del Guardian del Bifröst se posaron en el rostro pálido de la muchacha. Una niña que apenas lograba alcanzar la edad de los más jovenes Asgardianos, pero que sin embargo, era una criatura tan curiosa e inteligente cual podia llegar a ser como el más viejos sabios entre los Æsir... o tan letal como los Vanir, los elementales que regían los destinos de los mortales._

_”Lo que quiero decir, hija mía, es que no importa el camino que sigas, siempre ten en cuenta que sea el correcto. Tu destino, tu futuro, depende solo de tí... al final, aun el ser más poderoso e inmortal está solo en el Universo... sus decisiones marcan el camino de su existencia, solo ten en cuenta de que sea el camino correcto, teniendo cuidado de no desviarte” El rostro del Guardian observó el cielo estrellado más allá de las constelaciones y de la misma bóbeda celestial que veían los ojos de la muchacha._

”¡Hanna, tu mano!”

Ya no sentía nada, su cuerpo parecía llevado por una corriente traicionera hacia una muerte segura, sus pulmones quemaban dentro de su pecho, y sus pensamientos navegaban en un mar sin fin de recuerdos trepitantes. Sabía que iba a morir, estaba segura de ello, por esa razón, cuando sintío los dedos de sus amigos deslizarse de entre los suyo solo alcanzó a sururrar un _“lo siento”_ y dejarse llevar hacia un infinito de colores y luces cegadoras, cuales, tal vez, sentirían piedad por la pobre muchacha, y la convertirían en polvo estelar, para así volver al cosmos eterno al que toda criatura viviente pertenecía.

_”¡HANNA!”_

Lo último que sintió, fue el golpe horrendo del suelo arenoso, y la mano fría de la lluvia golpenado sus rostro, bajo la bobeda negruzca de la tormenta. Sus ojos se habrieron, cegados momentaneamente por el agua, desconsertados, y con un último suspiro... la muchacha perdió el conocimiento.

_“Solo ten cuidado en el camino, pequeña mía... y buena suerte”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo corto, pero aún así muy importante para la historia que voy a contar :D  
> Escribí escuchando el tema "Orion" de Two Steps From Hell y "Creation of Earth" de Thomas Bergersen. La música me ayuda a concentrarme.  
> Nuevamente gracias por la lectura, es mi primer fanfic ambientado en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, pero quizá en los proximos capítulos aparezcan algunos guiños a los comics.  
> ¡Gracias y dejen comentarios! :)


End file.
